Castlevania: Satanic Moon
by Nathan2
Summary: This story takes place 1,000 years after the Circle of the Moon events, and Dracula has once again arisen. The decendant of Nathan Graves has inherited name and fate, and will have to slay Dracula.
1. I Am Nathan Graves

As the ruins of Castlevania began to crumble into the dust, the dark shadow of Nathan Graves could be seen walking from the wreck, holding the crimson handle of his blood-stained whip.  
  
1,000 years has since passed. Decendants of the Graves family remain loyal to traditions. A direct decendant of Nathan, has inherited name and destiny.  
  
"Slash!" The loud crack of a whip against air could be heard inside the dojo where Nathan was trained. Then, a voice from the back of the room caused him to pause his training. "Good, you are indeed becoming stronger. You certainly live up to your name. However, I think it would be wise of you to challenge a human opponent..."  
  
  
  
The voice had come from his master, Grant Baldwin. Nathan was surprised at this remark, as his master rarely let him actually train with an opponent, although he had always loved combat.  
  
He replied as calmly as he could "Yes Master, who shall I be fighting?".   
  
"Your opponent shall be my own son, Damien." As he said this, a slight laugh came from the door on the opposite side of Nathan. Quickly, Nathan turned around to see a figure in the doorway, holding a whip similair to the one he had.  
  
"Are you ready...Nathan?" And without waiting for a reply, Damien drew his whip, and ran forward at Nathan, and made a slash with his whip. Nathan was easily able to duck under, and dodge his opponents strike, and he lifted his right knee, and slammed it into Damiens ribs.  
  
Damien was able to punch Nathan twice onto the chest, but it stalled for little time, as Nathan retaliated by kicking him back to an upright position, and slashing Damien's chest with his whip. Hard. The impact knocked Damien to the ground.  
  
Damien clutched his chest, and looked at his hand in shock as blood spilled out from it. He looked up at Nathan, and saw a smirk fall over Nathan's face.  
  
"You bastard!" Damien pushed himself off the ground, and got ready to attack again, but was cut short by the voice of his father.  
  
"Thats enough, it's obvious that Nathan has come out on top..." Damien tried to argue at this, but he went unnoticed. "Nathan, you have indeed proved yourself worthy of this...".  
  
Nathan didn't understand what his master had meant by this, but he watched with interest, as his master moved to the shelf on the left wall ofthe room, and removed a whip.  
  
Grant walked back to Nathan, and held out the whip in both arms. "This is the hunter whip, used by your ancestor of one thousand years past, Nathan Graves, of whom you were named after".  
  
Nathan was shocked, this was the most prized possesion of his master.  
  
"Please, do not ask questions, go home and get some rest, for you shall need it..." This had confused both Nathan and Damien, but Nathan did as he was told, and Damien did not succeed in getting any more information.  
  
As the clock struck midnight, Nathan was asleep on his bed, but the sound of fire could be heard outside, and flames were rising from the outside of his window.  
  
Soon, Damien and Grant were at the door, and Nathan woke up. Nathan was almost in shock when he got the door, and saw the state of the village.  
  
The entire village was inflamed! Nathan looked around horrified, not believing what he was seeing. However, he was brought back to the harsh reality by the words of his master.  
  
"Dracula has arisen." 


	2. The Gates of Castlevania

Nathan began to ask questions, but quickly, his master cut in "Just hurry, Nathan!" So, Nathan just grabbed his hunter whip, and followed his master's command.  
  
As they ran through the streets, the flames roared from the houses, and shops. Nathan began to speak loudly, but with a pant in his voice, "What's happening?"  
  
Before he got an answer, a burst of flames shot out at the party, with a small brown figure the size of a man's fist visible thorugh the flames.  
  
Soon, the figure of a small vampire bat was visible. It charged at the party, but Grant drew his leather whip from its holder, and with one clean veticle slice, ripped its head of.  
  
The body immediately begin to flail towards the ground, with its body ripping apart into small spurts of flame.  
  
"We must continue!" shouted Grant.  
  
  
  
They began running, often encountering a bat, or group of bats, that was always killed by one of the three.  
  
Soon, the houses of the town were to far away to be visible, and the flames were small blobs on the horizon. Brown trees with thick, green, foliage slowly dithered into setting.  
  
The party stopped.  
  
  
  
Looking up, was the dark shadow of a castle. Its very being inflicted pain and agony into the hearts of Nathan, Damien, and Grant.  
  
Grant began speaking "We've made it...Inside this castle,lies Dracula. We must kill him." Damien responded "So...Castlevania has been resurrected..." However, Nathan said nothing.  
  
They began heading towards the door, but they were immediately halted when they heard the rustling of a nearbye bush. Nathan heard it first, and he turned around, but by the time he did, it was to late.  
  
An arrow struck Grant in the forehead, and his head was gushing out blood.   
  
"Master!" "father!" replied each of the boys.  
  
Nathan stood in shock, however Damien immediately identified his target as a skull archer in the bushes.  
  
Damien drew a dagger from a slot in his belt, and dove at the enemy. The archer backed up, and began to lift up the bow, but Damien sliced the bow in half with a downward swipe of his dagger, and finished the combo by bringing it back up, shattering the rib bones of the archer.  
  
The Archer's bones were sent flying in all directions. And Damien stood staring with hatred, at the bones of the archer.  
  
He smashed the skull of it with his foot, and turned towards Nathan. Half to himself, and half to Nathan, he began to speak "I'll make them pay..."  
  
Damien ran to the castle's door, and open it. "Wait!" Nathan shouted in vein, but Damien was already gone. "What a fool..."   
  
Nathan stared at the body of his master, and then stared back at the castle door. "Dont worry...I will kill Dracula..."   
  
Nathan began walking to the door, knowing that he was know on his own. 


	3. Venom

Nathan approached the door, that remained open since Damien had entered. He slowly grabbed the handle, and pulled the door open, and with a last look at the outside, entered the castle.  
  
Nathan stepped into the castle, into a long empty room, which appeared to be a hall. Soon after he had entered completely, several metal bars forced from the ceiling into the ground with great force.   
  
Nathan looked back, and realized that he was stuck inside, but beared no mind to that, as he had no intention of turning back anyway.  
  
Nathan began to look around the room. He observed a dull red carpet on the gorund. The walls were lined with marble statues that resembled angels. there were several wooden doors in the room, on both the left and right side.  
  
Natan began to walk forward, with no fear at all, but as he stepped further into the hall, the howling of a wolf caught his ear.  
  
Nathan drew his whip, and continued carefully. He began walking to the door that was on the opposite side of the room.   
  
Halfway across the room, Nathan herd a shift, and immediately turned around and drew his whip. His attention was then brought to one of the angel statues...It's mought had opened, and blood was coming out.  
  
This didn't boost Nathan's spirit, but he ignored it, and continued. But a rumbling caused him to stop, and turn and look at it again.  
  
A violent shaking was affecting the statue, and bits off stone were being teared, and flling off.  
  
Nathan put his whip ready for an attack, and watched as a demonic green beast formed from under the stone shelling of the statue.   
  
One by one, the statues broke apart into lizard men.  
  
Soon, a total of fourx lizard men were in the room. The first immediately shrieked, and jumped up to cling to the ceiling. Two more jumped on the wall, and begin a frantic tear across the walls of the room. The final one stayed on the ground.  
  
The one on the ground pulled no tactical strategies. It launched a direct attack at the front of Nathan. Nathan was easily able to do a horizontal slice of the whip, clean through its stomache.  
  
A purple ooze splattered against the crack of the whip, from both the upper and lower sections of the lizard man's body that had been severed.  
  
Before Nathan could plan his next move,a lizard man hurtled off of the ceiling onto his shoulder and wrapped its thick,scaly, left arm around Nathan's head, and drew a dagger with it's right.   
  
Nathan, began to struggle, but before breaking loose of the grasp, he was attackled by a lizard man that had been on the wall as well.  
  
The new lizard man slashed at Nathan's chest with a dagger, casuing blood, and followed up by biting Nathan's neck, gushing green venom into his blood.  
  
"Ahhrg!" Nathan let out a scream from the attack, but was able to muster strenth to continue fighting.   
  
Using his right arm, Nathan flipped the lizard man off of his back, onto the hard floor,and smashed it's skull with his boot. He then grabbed its dagger, and hurled it across the room.  
  
The second lizard man's face became pail, and its eyes opened widly. It's mouth opened, and a spurt of blood came out, as it fell to the floor with a dagger in its chest.  
  
Nathan looked up at the final lizard on the wall, and gave it a solemn glare. Soon it lunged at him. No sooner had it jumped at Nathan, that it's body was sliced in two straight down the middle, by a clean slice by Nathan.  
  
Nathan put away his whip, and clutched the gash on his chest. He walked too a corner of the room, and opened a small puch he had with him.  
  
From inside, he took a wound wrap. He began to wrap up his chest, and soon he was up, and ready to continue. However, he was stopped in his track from a devastating pain in his chest.  
  
However, the wound wasn't the cause of this pain. The venom was beginning to affect him, and he knew it.   
  
"I hope i can find an antiodte..." Nathan thought to himself, as he pushed open the door that seemed to lead into a library. "I hope to god, that I can find an antiodte soon..." 


	4. The Library

The door slowly opened, into a book full of rooms. Dusty shelves lined the walls, from ceiling to floor, in all directions. The carpet was a shade of dull green, that was lit by a cadle chandelier on the ceiling.  
  
  
  
Nathan slowly advanced into the room, still grasping his chest. His heart was beating fast, and he was starting to feel slightly delirious.  
  
As he walked in, he saw a balcony overhead. To the far left of the room, he saw a stair case, and he began to stumble toward it, getting more fatigued with each step.  
  
As he tooke his first step onto the stairs, he heard a quiet laugh-a man's voice, but very gentle. He turned around, and didn't see anyone right away, but after several seconds, he spotted a pale translucent ghostly figure.  
  
The figure had on a black business suit, and pants, and had a black suitcase with him. However, he had a noticable white horn growing from the middle of his forehead.  
  
"Hello, my name is Renon." replied the ghostly man. "What...are you?" responded Nathan, with an odd look on his face. The man replied " I am not human, in fact, I am a demon, but I've helped several people who've wandered into the Castle before, and I can help you as well."  
  
There was a brief moment of silence before Renon began speaking again.  
  
"Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about, you know very well that you need this antidote". He flashed a bottle, and tossed it to Nathan.  
  
Nathan stuck out his hand, and grasped the glass bottle, and removed the cork from the top. And took a look at it before bringing it to his mouth.  
  
"Now, by drinking this, you will get better, of this I assure you, however there will be a price to pay...a dear price"   
  
Nathan had already begun to drink the green liquid when he heard this, he immediately stopped, and slid the bottleaway from his face, and stared wide-eyed at the man.  
  
"Shall you die in this castle, your soul is mine. You shall never again see day break if you fail..." And with that, the demon began to fade away, red smoke emmiting from his positon.  
  
Nathan stood still thinking about what happened, but quickly put it behind him and continued up the stairs. "Well I dont plan to lose...and at least I feel better now..." Nathan thought.  
  
As he reached the top, and began to turn towards a door he had seen on the right, he heard the ripple of paper, as if from a book. He turned his head, and saw a desk, with another pale whitish figure, this time of a lady.  
  
She had been writing in a book, and hadn't noticed Nathan. Nathan approached her and tried to speak "Mada-" before he could even finish the first words, the women's head jeked up, and her eyes burned with a redish blaze.  
  
Nathan quicky drew his whip, but without getting a chance to prepare or defend, the woman's body had began to hover, and launch herself at Nathan.  
  
Nathan put his arm up, but the woman simply passed right through him, and directly disappeared.  
  
Nathan's eyes were wide open, and his body remained still, almost lifelss.  
  
Every bone and organ in Nathan's body felt cold and numb, and he felt like he couldn't move. He had been attacked by a poltergeist.  
  
Moments went by, and soon Nathan was able to muster the strenth to walk again. He took several breaths before he began moving towards the door again, but then began walking.  
  
He heard walking in the next room. He began running towards the door, and quickly pulled the handle. As he opened it, he saw the body of Damien in the hall.  
  
He was kneeling down on the floor, looking like he was in severe pain. 


	5. A Turn to Darkness

Nathan gasped as he saw what was happening to Damien.  
  
Damien was screaming in horror, with a black phantom floating above him. The demon had red eyes, but they were a very dull shade. He also carried a scythe in his right hand.  
  
"What is that thing?" Nathan shouted as he drew his whip and ran forard at it. However, it simply moved through the air upwards, where Nathan couldn't reach it.  
  
Damien was taking in deep breaths, as apparently he suffered from a bad case of exhaustion, but he was still only second on Nathan's mind.  
  
"I am death..." the phantom finally replied to Nathan, with a slight hiss at the end of its scentence.  
  
"So Dracula is here...What were you doing to Damien?" Nathan asked, with a highly alarmed voice.  
  
"Oh yes,Dracula is here...And as for what we have done to your friend, you will find out soon enough..." And with that, Death flew towards the ceiling, and vnished through it.  
  
Nathan then looked to the floor, where he expected to find Damien, but instead, he saw that Damien had already risen. He then looked up, and stared at Damien, who's facial expression showed nothing at all. A Blank expression, completely barren of happiness,anger or sorrow.  
  
"So, are you ok? What happened?" Nathan asked, very anxious for answers, but the answer he got surprised him.  
  
Damien grabbed Nathan by the chest, and shoved him into the wall. Nathan stumbled on the long red curtain, and fell to the floor. Damien then ran towards the doorway to the next room.  
  
Nathan thought about what had happened before getting off of the ground. When he finally concluded that he didn't have an answer yet, he decided to continue, and hope that an answer would arse in the future.  
  
He began walking down the thin corridor, and he took notice of the surroundings more clearly. There were arhced pillars on btoh sides, with long scarlet curtains hanging between them, however there was no glass, the moon clearly shown in on the floor.  
  
Nathan then heard a voice from a corner of the room, behind him. "Your friend is of the darkness now." 


End file.
